The Scientist
by NCISCastle39
Summary: Ziva says goodbye to Tony. Based on "The Scientist" by Coldplay.


**I really wanted to write a songfic, so I was looking through some songs and saw _The Scientist_ which fits Tony and Ziva perfectly since Cote de Pablo is leaving the show. That is unless they decide to put a bullet through Ziva like everyone else that's left the show, and I will be very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very upset if that happens. So that aside, this is how Ziva says goodbye to Tony.**

**Disclaimer: Lyrics belong to Coldplay, characters belong to CBS, and the rest (not much) belongs to me. :( (Believe me, if I owned more, Cote would be staying and this songfic wouldn't exist.)**

**Anyways...**

**BTW, it just happened to work out that Ziva's perspective and Tony's perspective alternate each verse for the most part so you don't get confused. It wasn't planned, but it turned out to be kinda cool.**

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_Tell you I'll set you apart_

Ziva brought her hand up to Tony's door and hesitated. She took a deep breath to calm her emotions and knocked. Moments later, Tony opened up.

"Ziva? What are you doing here?" It was late, after midnight. "Is everything okay?"

She didn't answer, her eyes glossing over with tears already. She looked down to avoid eye contact, even sneaking her hand up to wipe at her eye. "I am sorry, Tony."

Tony furrowed his brow. "Sorry for what?"

She stepped to his body, wrapping her arms around him. Disregarding his question, she confessed, "I need you." She paused and continued, "I wish I did not, but I do. You have a special place in my heart...apart from everyone else."

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions_

_Oh let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming in tails_

_Heads on a science apart_

"Ziva, what's going on?" he asked out of genuine concern. "Tell me."

Ziva picked her head up off his shoulder to look at him. She thought back to the first day they met and everything they've been through since. It had her head running in circles, now debating on if she should use a coin toss to make her decision. No. This was something she had to do.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh, take me back to the start_

Why was parting ways so hard? "I am leaving, Tony. To Israel."

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

_Pulling your puzzles apart_

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

"Leaving? How long?" Tony asked. "Week? Month? Year?"

Ziva was silent.

"You don't know." He paused. "_Are_ you coming back?"

She remained quiet, a tear escaping her eye.

"Ziva," he begged, his heart breaking. He couldn't let her do this. Now was time to speak from the heart, not the brain.

_Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

_Oh and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing our tails_

_Coming back as we are_

"Tony."

"No. Don't go. I love you, Ziva."

And this could be something she regretted, something that haunted her. She knew she would come back, she just did not know when.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start_

She looked down after his confession. "Do not make this harder, Tony."

"Who told you this was going to be easy?"

"Nobody." She kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, Tony." She left his apartment, wiping away tears. It was time to go back to her start, to Israel.

_Oooohhhh, Oooohhhh, Oooohhhh, Oooohhhh_

Tony shut his door, sliding down to the ground against it. He buried his face in his hands, trying to take deep breaths to stay calm. Ziva David was gone.

**So there wasn't a ton of dialogue, but I think the song pretty much speaks for itself. I hope you liked it!**

**Goodbye Cote, I wish you well. Regardless of what happens, I think the toughest part of season 11 for me will be seeing the opening credits go from Michael Weatherly straight to Pauly Perrette. :(**

**R&R**

**xo**


End file.
